


Read to Me

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Books, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Louis comes home to see Lestat is a miserable wreck, and is determined to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote where Lestat says that reading is sometimes the only thing that keeps him alive.

Louis stood at the steps leading up to Rue Royale, surprised at how quiet it was. When he had left to go hunting, everything seemed fine, but clearly that had changed. He climbed the steps, and walked inside. It was only Lestat and Louis himself that were living there currently. The other vampires had gone away, as was their nature. Eventually they would meet again, only to scatter across the world once more. It was just the way things were.

This train of thought was immediately interrupted when Louis found his maker. Lestat was sitting in a large velvet arm chair in his room, with a book in his lap. His hands were shaking, and he was so focused on the words on the page that he didn't notice his fledgling standing in the doorway.

Louis' heart sank at the sight. Lestat was in one of his desperate moods, clinging to the book as if it were a lifeline. He hated seeing his maker so troubled. Louis stepped into the room, hoping that he could be of some help. "Stat," he called.

Lestat jumped at the sound, only now realizing that he wasn't alone. "Louis, I didn't recognize that you had already come home." He quickly wiped at his eyes, trying to hide the bloody tears from his fledgling. 

"What are you reading?" He asked, as he bent down next to the chair. Lestat showed him the cover. It was a collection of Greek Mythology. Louis smiled. "I've read those stories before, but it was so long ago that I'm afraid I don't recall what happens," he lied. In truth, he could remember it all, but that didn't matter now.

Lestat gave a small smile. "And here I thought you prided yourself on your memory," he teased. 

Louis laughed. "Perhaps I am getting old."

Lestat giggled, reaching out to cup Louis' cheek. "Don't say that, you're just a baby!" Louis blushed, but leaned into the touch. There was a moment of silence, and the dark haired vampire feared that Lestat would return to his previous mood.

"Perhaps you could read it to me," Louis suggested. Lestat was visibly surprised at this. His fledgling almost always wanted to read by himself, and would become extremely irritated should anyone try to interrupt. Louis looked away, as if embarrassed. "I'm afraid I let myself get caught up in the blood swoon. My eyes couldn't possibly focus on the words right now." Another lie. He smiled shyly. "But maybe I could listen to you telling it."

Lestat perked up at this. "Of course, mon cher." He grabbed Louis' hand, and led his fledgling to sit on his lap. Given that no one else was around, Louis didn't mind. He gave Lestat a quick kiss on the cheek. His maker smiled down at him, and kissed his forehead.

Lestat began to read aloud. It was obvious that he was feeling much better. The blonde was smiling, and using his theatrical skills to bring the characters to life. Louis grinned, and rested his head against Lestat's chest, focusing on the sound of his maker's heart and voice. It was so peaceful that Louis never wanted to move, and he knew that Lestat felt the same.


End file.
